1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for coating and a method for coating using the apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for coating using a coating slit and a method for coating using the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An electro wetting display (“EWD”) has recently been introduced for use as a is display apparatus. The EWD uses the characteristics of oil and water, which do not mix with each other. The oil may be provided in a display panel, and a voltage applied to the electrically conductive water, so that the oil may be controllably gathered or spread by the applied voltage. When the voltage is not applied, the oil may cover the entire of an insulation layer and the color of the oil may be displayed. When the voltage is applied, the oil may be gathered near the insulation layer and light transmitted or reflected through the area where the oil has been removed. Thus, according to the moving amount of the oil, contrast ratio may be adjusted and a color displayed.
In order to manufacture the EWD, an electrolyte including water may be disposed on an oil layer in a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate. Since the oil layer may float above the electrolyte layer in a normal condition, in order to displace the oil layer under the electrolyte layer, the oil layer may be formed in a tank, which is filled with the electrolyte. The electrolyte layer may be formed on a substrate by slowly moving the substrate along the slope of the tank.
Using such a manufacturing process, the layers may be formed on the substrate by a few millimeters per second. Thus, mass production may not be adaptable. In order to produce the EWD at a faster manufacturing speed, another faster manufacturing concept may be needed.